What in the HELL am I doing?
by FireHawk994
Summary: A gorgeous, half-australian woman named Joan Williams is trapped in a world of blood, murder, zombies and much more; along with her baby sister, Elle, and a group of 9 that took them in as Joan desperately fights to keep her sister safe and alive.
1. What In the HELL am I doing?

It was late. No more than 12am at midnight. The skies where still pitch black with only a slight tint of a navy blue as the stars glistened here and there. I was on watch for the night while the others got their needed rest; I spared some seconds from staring out of the safe room's door and let my eyes scan around the room as my group laid in their deep slumbers. **The fatherly figures**, Bill and Coach sat up against a wall with their heads leaned back, snoring away as they clenched their weapons in their calloused hands. **The big, bad wolves**, Nick and Francis laid in different dark corners with their arms crossed, hugging their weapsons close to their chest. **The innocent lil' rascals**, Zoey and Ellis laid on the couch together. Zoey seemed to have took to Ellis while she was sleeping, and cuddled up to his side with her head gracefully laid on his chest while his arm dangled over the couch's edge, gripping his sniper. While Rochelle, Louis and my younger sister slept near me. _For some reason.. Rochelle always followed me around like a lost puppy every since I became a part of this group. Coach always said that it was because she's scared. And that I'm bascially the _"_alpha-female_" of _the group, so she feels safer with me than any of the others. I found it amusing, I just hope she knows I'm straighter than a stripper pole._

I lastly set my gaze upon my baby sister. Daw, the girl was always adorable, with her chocolate brown eyes that always obtained a sparkle when she gives me 'em damn puppy dog eyes I always fall for. Her fairly pink skin that was covered in dirt, scruff marks and such. But her long, dark brown hair still kept itself clean. _Lucky lil' rascal_. She had similar facial features as myself. A strong nose, and strong jaw. But her built was petite, unlike myself who's a damn _female tank_. For example fairly broad shoulders that held plenty of scars, enough muscle on my bones to get me through a horde of them bastards outside. Or as Nick likes to call them _"Mealy-mouthed bastards_." My hair was a dark, fiery red, my eyes where the same as my sister's. A dark chocolate brown. But I had a fair tan that really set off my color of my hair. And all I wore was black. Black, black, black, I don't know what it is about me and the color. But I like it. I wore a black tank top, a black leather biker jacket, black denim jeans and of course, black combat boots that held my dagger my older brother gave me for my 10th birthday.

It was only an hour later until I started to hear familar deep grunts and snarls. It was pretty close by too. I sharply quirked an eyebrow and slowly brushed away from Louis's head that laid upon my shoulder, and stood onto my feet, glancing out of the bars of the safe room. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, seeing nothing but fainted figures of the infected roaming about. I sighed heavily but quietly, then it hit me. I saw another figure, a much larger figure in the distance. It seemed to be running towards the safe room. I squinted my eyes for a better view, thinking it was just another dumbass charger attempting to get in. But once this figure came into the moonlight's glistening rays, I saw a massive being, a goddamn tank heading our way. "_For fuck's sake_" I let out then I immediately snapped my head back to the others, shouting in my usual rough voice. My australian accent really setting off. "_Get your asses up, now_!" Everyone in the room flinched from my yell, Nick and Francis gave me a glare.

"_This better be good, Joan_.." Nick growled in a groggily voice, aggitated from being yanked out of his slumber. But I didn't care, I stalked over to my sister and tossed her up into my arms, wielding my black and chrome, sawed-off shotgun that had "_Lil' Devil_" carved onto the side of the barrel.

"_Joanie, what's going on_?" Elle asked while she still remained sleepy, rubbing her eyes as her head rested on my shoulder. Right then before I could even answer, the Tank released a loud roar and rammed it's shoulder into the door. I flinched and spun around on my heel, aiming my shotgun at the door while backing away with Elle in my grasp. Nick and Francis clearly heard the loud "bang!" and looked at each other with bulging eyes then hopped up onto their feet, standing beside me with their guns towards the door, immediately firing shots at the Tank.

Bill, Coach, Ellis and the others also hopped up from their resting places, wielding their guns with panic glistening in their eyes. Rochelle and Louis immediately ran from the door and to the others firing their weapons. I could hear Ellis as he reloaded his sniper.

"_Shit, shit, SHIT! What are we gonna do? There ain't no back door in here_!" Zoey gulped and rapidly fired her pistols at the beast while it attempted to break the door down. I could just hear the heavy bolts from the door creaking from it's hits. I scanned the room, pocketing my sawed-off shotgun then laid eyes on Rochelle's axe that rested on her back. A idea popped into my head and I turned to Rochelle, handing her Elle.

"_Take her for a moment_." Rochelle nodded and took Elle into her arms.

"_What are you doin'_?" Rochelle asked as Elle started trembling from fear, burying her head into Rochelle's chest, and I snatched the axe from Rochelle's back then turned to the back wall, wielding it back and said back to her.

"_Watch and learn_." A snarl ripped through my teeth as I whipped the axe into the wall, easily impale the thin layer of wood. I repeated my move rapidly as parts of the wall started to give in, making a hole. Nick turned his head to me when he heard the bangin' and the clangin'. His eyes bulged and instantly shouted

"_Joan, what the hell are you doing_?" I pulled the axe back, landing one good hard hit into the wall and yanked it back, ripping a chunk out.

"_Ellis said there was no back door, so I'm makin' one. Now make yourself useful, and help me_!" I snarled and gave the wall another sharp whack with the axe. Nick looked at the Tank then at me and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me away from the wall. He stepped up and held his rifle in one hand, and started to rapidly fire bullets through the wall, making it crumble instantly, leaving a hole big enough for all of us to get through one at a time. He looked at me with a crooked, charming smirk of victory, I just looked at the hole and nodded my head to the side then looked at Rochelle, giving her axe back. "_Go, go, go_!" Rochelle gave a nod and swiftly ducked her head, sprinting out of the hole to outside with Elle held tightly in her arms. Nick looked at the others and gave a whistle to get their attention.

"_Look at cha. What are we waitin' for, let's GO!_" he clapped his hands. "_Andale! Andale!_" Louis and Francis took one more shot at the Tank and ran out of the hole one at the time, meeting Rochelle and Elle outside, killing off any of the common infected that got to close. Ellis, and Bill ran out after them, then Coach. Nick and I looked at each other, saying at the same time

"_Go!_" we paused.

_"You go first.." _I said.

"_Ladies first, sweetheart_." He smirked.

After forgetting about the Tank there for a moment, it made sure we knew it was still around, it literally punched the door off it's hinges. While the door was hurling towards Nick, it smacked him right into the side, slamming him up against the wall next to him. He grunted and fell to the ground, holding his ribs.

"_God... Damn it_!" He spewed.

I swiftly turned to the Tank and took aim at it, firing a heavy shot of several quarters, dimes and nickles I've collected before the infection. _Yes, hard to believe, eh? I prefer coins than actual ammunition_. _Why? They give a much wider range each shot. Perfect for hordes. But back to the action_, I shot the Tank right in the face, as it let out a loud bellow of pain, I grabbed Nick's arm.

"_C'mon, man, get your ass up_!" I yanked him up onto his feet and gently but forcefully pushed him through the opening. "_I'll catch up with you later_." He looked back at me with hesitation but shook his head and turned to the others. I could hear his yell:

"_Run! Just run_!" as he sprinted after them. The sounds of their guns firing rapidly at the horde that apparently decided to get on the action echoed in my head. I turned my gaze back at the Tank that stood a few feet away from me on the otherside of the safe room, glaring at me with a bloody face that held silver coins. It's glowing eyes burning into my flesh. I glared slyly back at the Tank, slowly backtracking while cocking the barrel of my shotgun open, reloading it with more paper rolls of coins.

"_Just you and me now, buddy_." I cocked the barrel of the shotgun back into place after loading it and stood my ground as the Tank snarled and let out a it's terrifying roar.. And the only thing that crossed my mind was...

_**"... What.. In the HELL am I doing?"**_


	2. Karma's a bitch

"Karma's a bitch!"

So there we were... Just me and the steriod-addicted bastard. I locked my hard gaze on the Tank as it slowly placed it's massive fists onto the ground, making it tremble. I took a step back when it approached, as my conscience kept screaming in my head: "_You stupid, moronic, idiotic, retarded, dumb fuck! Why in the hell did you stay behind? There was no reason for your fucking sacrifice, you MORON_!" But my thoughts were soon interupted when I was instantly slinged into the wall beside me from a great impact of the Tank's meaty fist. I yelled a bit from the sharp pain and fell to the ground with a grunt. "_Shhhhit!"_ I shouted. I looked out of the hole in the wall, still being able to hear the fainted sounds from my group's guns. I looked up as the Tank stood above me, raising his overly-sized arms above my body, ready to crush me. But I quickly whipped my sawed-off shotgun upwards and aimed at his face, praying to God that the shot will make him stumble, I took the chance and fired another shot of coins into it's face, watching them pierce through the Tank's flesh and splatter against the wall behind it. The Tank - thankfully - stumbled back, giving me enough time to get up and run like a bat outta hell. I ran out of the opening in the wall, the Tank had slung his arm my way, missing me by only inches but had caught the wall, busting it down like a wrecking ball. I stumbled foreward a bit, catching myself with my hands while running, and trying to regain my balance, I kept muttering to myself: "_Oooh, no, no, no! Get up, get up!"_ I soon recovered and ran like there was no tomorrow with the Tank chasing me from only a few feet behind, I looked behind me every now and then, panting as my legs started to tire. I grunted, forcing myself to run faster, feeling a burning pain in my legs as they struggled. I looked ahead again, hearing a crazed laughter echoing around the area along with the fainted gunshots from my group, but this laughter was more close to me than it was to them. I looked around, recongnizing it immediately.

"_Aw, for fuck's sake_!" I groaned while running. Right when I sprinted past the dumpster, a Jockey leaped out, laughing like a absolute maniac it was. A single, surprised-shout erupted pass my lips and I ducked my head, miraculously avoiding the attack. But the Tank wasn't so lucky. While the Jockey was in mid-air it landed on the Tank's back and started it's usual humping-party. I just could hear the Tank's yell, as he stopped, slamming his fists around, trying to get that damn wanker off. I did feel somewhat sorry for the Tank being violated like we all had from the other Jockeys. But that didn't mean that I was going to turn back and help the bastard. I just kept running like a female version of Forest Gump, and I sure as hell was laughing.

"_Karma's a bitch!"_ I shouted back at the Tank as I ran further away from him, still laughing my ass off. Half because I saw a Jockey violate a Tank, and half because I still had my ass.


End file.
